


2 > 3

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Betrayal, M/M, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon learns about love when his boyfriends fall out of it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 > 3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in august last year and I am finally cross-posting.  
> Fanxing are shitty people in this and I apologise for making my babies so mean.

Junmyeon met Yixing first, a timid chemistry major in his final year of his degree and who needed some extra tutoring to pass with the highest honours. Yixing wanted and craved so ferociously to be able to call himself _Doctor_  Zhang Yixing once he's got his PhD and Junmyeon admired him for that. He slowly began to develop a crush on the man he was tutoring and was surprised when the Chinese exchange student asked him on a date.

 

A first date led to a second, then a fifth and then suddenly they were reaching their first anniversary while Yixing was graduating to then go on to achieve his doctorate. They never said I love you to each other, Junmyeon didn't feel like they needed to.

 

Junmyeon can see, in hindsight, that he should have noticed the change in his boyfriend when he stopped being able to tutor him _himself_. Yixing, who in his slightly dazed but _very_ talented state, still needed help keeping up with the rest of his class. Junmyeon should have seen how much admiration Yixing had in his eyes when he spoke of an older Chinese student who was going to start helping him with his studies. Said student was somehow juggling the task of attaining his own PhD whilst also studying a bachelors - or was it masters? _He never knew_ \- degree in astrophysics

 

And so, Junmyeon met Yifan second and through his boyfriend. It was when he had come home early from his job with the hopes of telling Yixing that he'd been promoted and they should celebrate together. He was greeted with the sound of rapid and familiar mandarin tearing through the house when he walked through the door and assumed the younger male was talking with his mother in their daily phone calls again. But was halted when a deeper voice joined in with him. It was more manly than would ever be possible by anybody Junmyeon knew, other than Chanyeol and it wasn't like he could speak a word of mandarin. Through curiosity, he peered into the living room and saw Yixing dressed in a skimpy tank top and jeans - his usual attire - sat across from a more fashionably dressed man.

 

"Oh, you're here," Yixing had squealed in Korean and jumped up to give him a peck on the lips in greeting. "You're early but I invited Yifan over for dinner. I forgot to mention it but it's the only time he has free between studying, basketball and tutoring me, I hope it's okay?"

 

It wasn't like he could say no and demand that Yixing pay him all the attention when the younger looked so cute with his trademark pout. So he just nodded.

 

Junmyeon wasn't expecting Yifan to look like a god personified; with his height, defined muscles, yaoi hands and face that looked as if it had been created by angels and devils. He was strikingly attractive and sinfully appealing, even to a man in love. It seemed that he was the exact opposite of that he had expected from a man in two of the most geeky science fields. He'd thought that Yixing was studying with a pimpled, greasy face and haired nerd who wore glasses that had lenses akin to milk bottle bottoms. It was stereotyping to the max but it made Junmyeon feel safe with those thoughts. So now, when he was face to face with the Chinese adonis that his boyfriend had been spending a lot of hours with - both night and day - he was awestruck. Yifan was everything that both he and Yixing weren't; it settled him with visions of Yixing being seduced into the man's bed.

 

That image was shaken when he realised just how lovely Yifan's personality was, he never seemed to take himself seriously and even allowed Yixing to embarrass him multiple times. His company was a delight and he knew that this wasn't the kind of man to approach one in a relationship. Despite his appearances.

 

Yixing, the boy who once flushed at the mention of a penis, somehow managed to bring up Yifan's sexuality.

 

"He likes boys and girls, right?" The youngest said, "But he doesn't call himself a bisexual, what is it you are?"

 

"Pansexual," Yifan had supplied and Yixing nodded.

 

"What does that mean?" Junmyeon had asked, still not well versed in the numerous sexual preferences of the world.

 

"It means I don't care about gender or sex but not just in the sense of it being binary. I believe I can love anybody; men, women and those who identify as neither or both. It's all about being in love with the person rather than the idea of them," it was said with a shrug and Junmyeon missed the admiring gaze Yixing had given Yifan.

 

It was once Junmyeon had met Yifan a total of eighteen times before Yixing had sat down with him. His boyfriend explained to him that what he felt towards Yifan wasn't purely platonic and that he'd told the elder already, that both men were willing to try a three-way relationship. It wasn't an open relationship but a committed one outside of social norms, one where jealousy could not exist and the three would engage in sexual relations with each other at the same time - never just two parties, always three. 

 

It was a lot for Junmyeon to process, just because he was gay didn't mean that he wasn't conservative. He'd managed to escape being disowned by his parents by explaining that homosexuals could be in committed relationships with one another, just like a straight couple. Now Yixing's want to have the best of both worlds was challenging that. The younger had explained that he still liked Junmyeon but he just liked Yifan too.

 

So with tentative steps, after a drawn out thought period, Junmyeon entered the relationship of three. 

 

What shocked him, was that things went surprisingly well. Yifan showed him as much affection and desire as he did for Yixing. Junmyeon couldn't help but gloat, internally of course, that the sex-god wanted him. He wasn't shocked to discover that said man was extremely well-endowed and knew exactly how to use it in the bedroom. Junmyeon often found himself in a spit-roasting position with either Yixing at his head and Yifan in his ass or the reverse. Neither of those men were willing to bottom, leaving all those duties to Junmyeon. They were still willing to suck or jerk each other off but it made Junmyeon feel secure in the relationship. If neither of them would put their ass out, he was needed. He relished in the thought of two men craving their release through them. 

 

One thing that hindered him was his lack of any knowledge of mandarin outside of a simple ' _Ní hǎo_ '.

 

The two Chinese men would speak, joke and even cry out in orgasmic bliss in their mother tongue. At first he was pleased that Yixing had somebody to ask when he was confused about how to say something in Korean with no way of spelling it out or that he had somebody to make Chinese puns with. It wasn't something that he was jealous over but he longed to learn more to be in on their jokes that neither could explain in Korean because it wouldn't make sense that way.

 

Junmyeon approached Lu Han and Tao, two men who were also from China, in the hopes of them teaching him some basic mandarin. 

 

In the first few weeks he'd managed to recognise some pleasantries in the language, which Yifan and Yixing only exchanged if they hadn't seen each other through the day. Anything outside of that, he was lost again.

 

Junmyeon was so engrossed in trying to become closer to the other two that he failed to notice how Yixing could often walk with a limp after 'studying' with Yifan, how the taller man's back was littered in claw marks that Junmyeon could never give when he was always on all fours during their sex or how their group sex decreased to once every two weeks. 

 

Junmyeon even failed to see Yixing deep throating Yifan when they all went to the cinema together, too engrossed in the latest Marvel film to care what the other two were doing. He even made a joke about how Yixing had ice cream dribbling from the edge of his lips to his chin, only to realise that neither of the three had bought the cold sweet later that night.

 

However, having been given a surprise half-day from work. He decided to learn some more mandarin with a book he'd bought himself, hoping to surprise both men with an expression of affection. 

 

It had now been a year since their unorthodox relationship had started and two since his one with Yixing. He was happy even though they hadn't had sex in almost a month. Though he just put that down to exhaustion.

 

So as he came home, creeping as quietly as he could to surprise the two studying men, he stopped when he heard Yixing give yells of "Ge, ge, _ge_."

It sounded like something akin to a moan and a scream, something Junmyeon had never heard before. His interest was piqued and he couldn't help but cast a curious glance into the living room.

 

He was shocked.

 

On their sofa was Yixing, naked, bouncing in the lap of a naked Yifan. Both men looked spent, heads thrown back in pleasure but their eyes were focused on each other. They slowly began giving the other soft kisses and touches as their fucking continued. In fact, it didn't look like fucking at all. They were making love. 

 

Something that neither had ever done with Junmyeon, ever. Not even when it was exclusively him and Yixing.

 

Against his better judgement, he decided to ignore what he'd caught his two boyfriends doing. He put it down to their need to release stress whilst he was at work, seeking out slow pleasure because of their tiredness and not because they loved each other more.

 

He was wrong to ignore it but it was easier that way.

 

Junmyeon should have noticed a difference in the dynamic a few months later, especially when both Yifan and Yixing told him they were needed at a convention in Canada but that Junmyeon shouldn't join them because of his work commitments. Junmyeon found that sentiment very grown up from them both. 

 

The Chinese men looked jittery and nervous, though he placed that down to nerves surrounding such a long haul flight. He dropped them off at the airport with kisses on the cheek, saying he'd see them in two weeks.

 

Junmyeon was studying hard, wanting to be able to talk to his boyfriends when they got home in their language. He felt guilty for not learning more earlier, he relied too much on them speaking Korean rather than making more of a conscious effort. 

 

He went to pick them up, both beaming brightly as they landed in Seoul. 

 

Junmyeon missed the ring each of them had on a necklace inscribed with _FanXing_ in beautiful mandarin characters.

 

Things continued on as normal, apart from the Chinese males now whispering too quietly for Junmyeon to hear and they were a lot more busy than before.

 

Junmyeon also failed to notice that Yixing's name badge had been changed to read _Wu_ Yixing.

 

It was only when he heard talking in the middle of the night did he recognise a few words being exchanged over and over. Both men were repeating the same thing and it burned into Junmyeon's mind, he decided to google it once he was at work.

 

He had a bad feeling over what he was about to type, his fingers shaking as he keyed the words into his phone.

 

' _Wǒ ài nǐ, wǒ de zhàngfū_ '

 

His heart stopped then promptly shattered at what he read.

 

'I love you, my husband.'

 

He sent a vague e-mail to his boss, claiming a stomach ache as he suddenly took off home. Neither of his boyfriends were home and he felt a surge go through him, he found the sealed suitcase that the two men shared on their trip and practically tore it open. What he was greeted with helped the hurt rush through his veins even more harshly.

 

There were photos of what looked like a court room and his two boyfriends standing across from each other, hand-in-hand. Another of them kissing softly, smiling giddily at the same time. Then another of them sliding rings on to the ring finger of their respective left hands. There were cards written in English, a language Junmyeon knew, and he read each one carefully.

 

' _Congratulations on getting hitched, I never thought you'd settle down but your new husband is pretty incredible_.'

 

' _Welcome to the Wu family, Yixing. I hope my son takes care of you. -_ love _your new mother_ '

 

Junmyeon stumbled to the bathroom and threw up the breakfast Yixing had cooked for the three of them. He brushed his teeth before returning to the suitcase. There were small trinkets and gifts, typical of that you would give a newlywed couple. Something was bulging slightly in the zipped pocket and his fingers found a leather bound book. Along with a small plastic placard.

 

He recognised it as one of Yixing's name tags and finally noticed the _Wu_ replacing the _Zhang_.

 

He fumbled open the diary with teary eyes and found English words.

 

> _'So I'm currently dictating to you what to write, Yifan, and you're doing so obediently. You've just hit me limply with a pillow, bad husband. I'm telling you off but when you read this back, you'll probably be used to your nagging / ~~wife~~ / husband. _
> 
> _I'm getting you to write this in English because I have no idea whether or not you're actually doing it. It's a trust thing. I trust that you will record everything in perfect translation, as well as being able to process my words of love through that beautiful mind of yours._
> 
> _I would be lying if I didn't say that I had fallen in love with you at first sight. You were so beautiful in your lab-coat and safety glasses, a look only you could pull off in such a sexy way. Which I'm sure you recognised when I blew you under the table fifteen minutes later. I've never loved anybody quite as much as you and I know that our relationship didn't start off as I hoped it would. I wish the relationship could have started solely with my soulmate but we couldn't do that because of my selfishness._
> 
> _I've loved you since the first second and being with you everyday is a dream come true. You understand my love for science in a way that nobody else does, you understand my love for corny jokes but most importantly, you understand me. You love me for who I am, not what I am. You're one of a kind._
> 
> I love you, Wu Yifan.
> 
> _I can't wait for my life with you._
> 
> _P.S. Now I am telling you that you have to read this back to me in Chinese in exactly one year and searching your face for any signs of panic. You only look smug, so I guess you are doing as I say.'_

 

If Junmyeon could throw up anymore, he would have. He's just seen with his own two eyes how his first ever boyfriend cheated on him, coaxed him into being a third wheel in their twisted relationship and then proceeding to elope to Canada without so much as telling him.

 

The two husbands found Junmyeon at the open suitcase, tears dried on his face as they stood nervously in the doorway. Hand-in-hand.

 

"Hyung," Yixing murmured, stepping forward. "We were going to tell you."

 

"Really? Because from the looks of things, I didn't even exist to you guys," his voice was hoarse and he saw Yixing flinch. "Maybe if you weren't such a slut, I wouldn't feel this way. God, I even caught you two going at it once and I ignored it. I ignored everything that you both did, I pretended not to see but it was clear. You didn't need or want me in this relationship from the start. Zhang Yixing, you're nothing but a slut crying for attention from the first guy who gives it to you."

 

"What the fuck do you think you're saying?" Yifan yelled, face contorting menacingly and his towering height suddenly becomes threatening as he steps in front of Yixing protectively. "Don't talk about him like that, you know that's not true."

 

"I know it's not true? Are you hearing this? You guys went behind my back for over a year, you fucking run off and get married and then proceed to live with me? Don't spit to me about the truth, you two are twisted people who fuck with hearts and mind."

 

"We didn't mean for it to be like this, we just fell in love and things happened so quickly, it all snowballed and before we could talk to you it was too late," Yixing whispered, crying. "We didn't want to hurt you. The relationship between the three of us was genuine at the beginning but then I started getting jealous. It wasn't even the sex that bothered me, it was the fact that Yifan would put Korean subtitles on during Chinese films automatically or that he would greet you first. I wanted him to notice _me_ and only me."

 

"We came up with the idea that we would spend more time together to see if that helped, to see if Yixing was just feeling left out. But," _there's always a fucking but,_ Junmyeon thought, "things became more intimate and the jealously - on both sides - increased."

 

"It was never anything you did or didn't do, we couldn't, no, can't help what we feel," Yixing hugged Junmyeon tightly. "We just fell and it was out if our control."

 

"Why did you keep it from me? You both know I would step aside to let you guys be happy..."

 

Yifan sighed. "That is exactly why, we wanted to see you be happy too. We didn't want to hurt you because we do love you, just not in the same way that we love each other."

 

"You'll understand when you find it," Yixing assured and Junmyeon felt sick once again.

 

Not because he was hurt but because he wasn't able to stay angry at the two men in front of him. They were in love and he could see that. The constant secretive glances, the lingering touches and even the wide smiles they would give each other. It all made sense.

 

It was eight months later, when the three had moved out of the apartment and gone in different directions that Junmyeon found happiness. Yifan and Yixing living in Canada, finishing off their studies and there had even been talk of a possible adoption in the near future. Junmyeon met Jongdae and finally understood what they'd been saying about not being able to control falling in love. 

 

He was still hurt from it all but with the help of the kitten-mouthed Korean boy, who only spoke in his language and shared his love for Marvel films, he managed to begin to forgive. He knew that he loved the married couple but they were right, just not in the same way.

 

He'd never ever forget but he could definitely forgive.


End file.
